An optical system, featuring an acousto-optic element, was designed as an illumination source for a microscope. This arrangement provides significant advantages over conventional light sources. First, the wavelength of illumination can be readily changed; second, the intensity of the illumination can be adjusted to a constant level; third, both the wavelength and intensity changes can be accomplished at rates up to several MHz by signals originating in computer software.